


Transcendence

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: Takes place in the future after the occurrence of an alternate ending to Shadowhunters episode 220 Beside Still Water





	Transcendence

Magnus walked into the warm loft with a full smile on his face. He'd had a wonderful day out with Catarina , time much needed to relax away from the chaos their lives had been the previous months. Things had been emotional for some time especially with his dear Alec, but time had been a friend. Perspective given over time was an even greater friend and it seemed his love was healing quite easily.

The scene that met his eyes made Magnus' eyes sparkle, and the small crinkles at the side of his eyes and mouth show full. Alec was hunched up and crouching trying to gather as many toys in his long arms as he could from the wide scattering across the floor. Madzie was napping peacefully on the couch, her little red buckled shoes peeking out of the pink blanket Alec had covered her with.

With a knowing grin and a pat to his shoulder, Catarina passed him. Alec stood to his full height when he heard her approach, and suddenly the toys were magicked away into their proper bins. A smile of relief spread across his lips and Catarina winked at him.

"Thanks for that. I didn't want to wake her", he whispered. "It was a struggle trying to hold onto them all".

"You're a good man, Lightwood.", Cat whispered back.

"Thank you for taking care of her. We needed the time".

"My pleasure. And I'm glad you got to spend time together. He needs you even though he hates to admit it."

"Don't I know it", she smirked.

With another teasing grin back at one of her oldest friends, Cat made a portal and easily scooped a still sleeping Madzie up into her arms. With little effort and in a matter of seconds they were gone as the portal snapped closed. Warm, strong arms came to wrap around Alec's waist, he slumped a bit and his head fell back onto the sturdy shoulder of his waiting fiancé.

"Long day?", the rich voice spoke.

"Yes. She has so much energy", Alec laughed happily.

"But you don't mind it at all do you?".

Even though it was phrased as a question, they both knew it was just an assessment and a truth. He didn't mind at all. Neither of them did. Spending time with Madzie had been some of his brightest spots in the past seven months. That and of course the time spent with Magnus, their engagement, and that relief he'd felt that one morning when he woke to the feeling of a peace he'd not known in so long. The ache was just gone, and along with it the worry, and the annoyance, and the sense of endless duty. The resentment, and anger, and nagging feeling that he wasn't whole. It was gone.

That nagging had been there from the day he'd taken the stupid oath, years of feeling broken and the constant pressure to have to look out for two souls instead of one. He thought then it was his duty, a blessing, a bonus, but he knew now it had been a hinderance to so much of what he was truly capable of. Yes he loved his brother, but he'd come to understand the bond had always been a mistake.

"Lost you for a moment. You alright?", Magnus asked as he kissed Alec's cheek .

"Never better".

Alec stood tall again and turned in Magnus' arms to face his love. Their eyes met full of deep love and hope, and then their lips spoke of this love as the danced together in happiness and greeting, and longing and love. Lips speaking of all the good that came from the moment of grief and the brave choice of a bold girl they both so admired. Their life together and with those in their family and friends had grown to so much more than they ever imagined it could be. The wish of an angel upon an angel. 

"Would you like to make dinner together, or has Madzie worn you out? I'll gladly cook, or we could order in". 

Magnus spoke through tiny kisses and hums of happiness. 

"No, let's cook together, I love working with you in the kitchen", Alec sighed in contentment. 

"And you love distracting me", Magnus smirked. 

"Hey you do your fair share of that as well, more so than me". 

Magnus looked shocked at Alec's accusations. His brow raised in question, his lips pursed to argue. 

" _Oh Alexander, it's far too hot in here for this shirt_ ", Alec mocked Magnus' voice. " _Excuse me while I take it off_ "

The argument died on Magnus' lips as they instead turned into a rueful smile. He knew himself to be guilty of such flirtations.

"It is rather hot in here", Magnus fanned himself, and Alec barked out laughing. 

Their hands joined they headed to the kitchen together, joyful in their moment of peace and love.

* * *

 

"Maryse", Luke's rich tone sounded across the apartment. 

The beautiful raven haired love of his life came into view as she rounded the corner into their bedroom. 

"Yes?", her brow was raised and she looked slightly worried. 

With a kiss to her forehead and the brush of his fingers against her cheek the worry lifted immediately. 

"I just needed your opinion on what tie I should wear to the summit gala". 

Luke held up two silk ties both designs featuring variations of the shade of Maryse's sapphire gown. His gaze then mapped her every curve accentuated by the cut of the gown, and a devious smile broke across his expression. 

"Maybe we should stay in tonight", his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, ties forgotten on the dresser top. 

"No sir", she kissed him softly then backed away just a bit. "Don't you tempt me. We've been planning this for months. How would it look if one of the founding members of the council and the head downworlder on the board of shadowworld relations didn't attend his own event? How would it look if his nephilim wife showed without her handsome wolf on her arm? What if one of those staunchy old shadowhunters decided to swoop in on her?"

The playful tone showed she was teasing about the last part, but her words previous were true. This summit has been their baby from day one. They'd worked hard on it the past year. It was time. The council and the board had made great strides between the shadowhunters and downworlders, which was one of the reasons he was able to call Maryse his wife, but this summit would launch them even further if it went well. 

"You're right", Luke growled playfully and his kissed Maryse's neck. "But don't you tease me, or I'm not letting any shadowhunter near you tonight. Not even those pesky kids of yours", he jested. 

"Yours too", she added as she laughed.

"Mine too", he agreed. 

They'd come to the easy agreement that her children were his in some ways, because he cared for them. And then there was Clary, she was his now, solely and Maryse had easily fell into loving her and caring for Clary as well. Luke had been worried, where their relationship was concerned. Feared his now wife might not be able to accept the girl after what had happened. It was Clary's choice, she could have been selfish and chosen differently, but she hadn't. She'd been wise despite the pain. And yes Maryse did hurt for a while, but it had passed and the her respect for Clary's choice grew.

Things were different now, and through the hurt they all grew strong. Things got worse and then got better. Through it all their children made them proud, and showed great strength. 

With one last kiss Maryse chose the less patterned tie and began to create the perfect half windsor for her sweet and beautiful man. 

* * *

 

Sweat dripped from her forehead, her eyes gleamed with great joy, her body pulsed with energy. Her theories were proving correct, and as she watched her dreams come to fruition, Isabelle's excitement could not be contained.

"Sister Isabelle?", the gentle tone of Sister Ellsbeth broke her reverie. "How are you faring?". 

"Well", Izzy wiped her forehead with the back of sleeve of her robes. 

"You were right", came the awed tone. "This is unlike any weapon we've ever forged".

The compliment and the faith in her mind and abilities made Isabelle feel like she could fly. This was all she dreamed for so long, and with the way her world had changed she was glad to see that the allowance was made for her. The marriage of her scientific knowledge and her fighting skill made her the perfect person for this job. 

New ways to forge weapons for shadowhunter and downworlder alike, strong, powerful, and precise. It was a mirror of who she'd grown to be inside. Once the sisters agreed to allow her into their fold despite her history, Isabelle had never felt more at home, at peace. She was meant to be here, meant for this life. 

The opportunity to help mend the rifts in their world, help bridge the divide, and equip a new army of combined forces so that they might truly protect the mundane meant everything to Isabelle. She'd done the right thing, made the right choice. No one could match her mind and skill when she put them together, and she knew it. Everyone knew it. 

The change in her came at a cost, the pain of loss. The understanding that things could not continue this way, that their world could not survive if they kept themselves apart from the downworld. It was the grief that propelled her to sacrifice one way of her life for another. But was it truly a sacrifice if she'd wanted some form of this all along? Was it truly a sacrifice if she'd found her home, her calling? 

A satisfied smile graced Isabelle's lips as she put the finishing touches on the new weapons. Her shoulders were back, her head held high with pride. They were beautiful, and perfect, and just what their world needed. 

"There are a few one day cooled would you care to take them for a test run?", Isabelle's eyes lit up in glee at her sister in arms. 

"Yes indeed I would", grinned Ellsbeth. 

* * *

 

"How many is that?", Simon asked as he rubbed the bottom of Maia's feet working the pain from her arches.

"I believe I'm up to three discoveries of new types of phytoplankton", Maia beamed proudly.

"Oh well, then you're amazing. But I already knew that".

"You better have", Maia teased. 

"So um .. so no one in the lab suspects anything weird? I mean like how you were able to get to depths in the sea no human can?", Simon teased but his concern was unmistakeable. 

"Well I'm kinda fudging the truth a bit about where I'm finding this, but it's not too unbelievable. I promise". 

"So you're not asking a certain adorable warlock who happens to have gills to go too far down, because that would be.."

"Inexplicable?", Maia finished for him. "No I'm not, and she has so much fun helping me. Loves testing her gills out in new areas". 

"Good", Simon huffed. "I don't want the wrath of her warlock mother. Or have her godfathers, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Head of the New York Institute, on my ass. I love you Maia but to protect you from them, I'm not sure if I'm capable", he rambled. 

"I love you too, and don't worry. Our babysitting privileges are still intact on all fronts", Maia giggled.

"Good", Simon straightened up in his seat and smiled at his girlfriend as she relaxed back further into the bed

"So um, dinner with your mother and grandmother this weekend, right?". 

"Yeah", Simon fidgeted in his seat. 

Maia sat up at the sight of it. Something was bothering him. 

"What is it? You know you can tell me."

"I know", he mumbled. "It's just I'm worried about her. You know.. she hasn't called in days. And my mother asked about her, and. It's just..."

"I understand, babe. You don't have to feel weird about talking about missing Clary around me. It's okay, I know she's always been there for you, and you for her. Besides this is Clary we're talking about... do you really think she could possibly be in serious trouble? She's one of the bravest shadowhunters I know, and she's not gotten into serious trouble in over a year,  since.."

"Since Lake Lyn", Simon finished. "I know it's irrational, I've just always been this way".

"And I love you for it. You care so much, Simon. But I promise you she's going to be fine". 

"You think so?"

"I know so".

Maia leaned in to press her lips against her fretful boyfriend's and smiled into the kiss. 

"Don't think you're done with your massage though, I've been on my feet all day. New werewolves been training".

"I wouldn't dream of it, babe", Simon nuzzled his nose against hers and watched in absolute awe as she lay back.

His long fingers pressed into her tired feet once more and a long moan came out of her mouth. Simon shifted and fidgeted again, but this time Maia knew the exact reason. 

"I promise the reward will be worth it", her voice went sultry, her eyes promising. 

Simon's gaping mouth was answer enough. 

* * *

 

Had it really been almost two years? Had it all been a reality or was it a dream? The fuzzy feeling in her mind wanted her to believe it was a falsity, it was dark mist, dark fear. The light of the outside of her mind wanted her back, it pulled her on towards the light. Pulled her into her happiness and away from her pain. 

Clary's eyes snapped open, the specks of dust danced in the golden light of the sun light streaming in her room. The smell of sweet coffee and the chatter of voices passing outside her room told Clary she was exactly where she should be, but the dream had tried to convince her otherwise. It was then soft lips touched her shoulder blade, deft fingers played with the ends of her hair, and the soft body of her sweet Thalia pressed against her back. 

"Are you alright, my love?", came the precious gentle tone, so concerned. 

"I am now", Clary let herself curl further back into the loving arms of her shadowhunter girlfriend. 

"What could be troubling the head of the Chicago Institute so early in the morning?"

"Just packing woes", Clary lied easily, although it held some truth

"You remembered everything, my love. I promise, I double checked our bags". 

"It's just a really important and special wedding to me, to us, to all of us. We've been awaiting it forever it seems", Clary rambled as the long warm brown arms wound around her more tightly. 

"Everything will be perfect for them", Thalia reassured. "There were never two people more made for one another than Magnus and Alec". 

Clary sighed and agreed. 

"You think they'll be able to handle things here without us for a few days?".

"Not as well as we would, but they'll manage. You need this, all of us do". 

Clary turned in Thalia's arms and pressed herself close before giving her a gentle kiss. 

"Thank you, for making me feel better".

"You're welcome, although I know it was more than just the packing. The past come haunting again?", concern laced Thalia's voice. 

"It has, as it does once in awhile. But the pain lessens, and the clarity sharpens. I know more every single time that I made the right choice, no matter how hard it was in the moment". 

"You did, my love. And we all know you did, now drink the coffee I made for you and get dressed. The portal should be set for an hour from now"

Clary watched as her lovely, intelligent and kind girlfriend rose from their bed to begin her day. She would soon be with her family again, those who knew her best, those she owed the most, those who shared her pain. They also shared her relief, none more than Alec, and they all shared her belief that the sacrifice was of great importance. It had always been the right choice. 

She'd chosen that day. Instead of life back for one she loved, she chose light and hope for those still here to live. No resurrections or quick fixes, NO. There would be grief and hard work ahead for them all to fix the ills of their world. But it was the right choice. She chose wisely in her request, and the angel Raziel stood in awe of her. What was in the past remained in the past, she chose for the future, for the peace of their worlds, a way to see each others side, an understanding, and no way for another to come and try to undo this again. No mortal instruments, only hope. Jace for peace. It was a clear decision.

And while it was bitter at first soon the taste grew sweet at what was born from the moment. Hate waned, hope grew, love flourished, alliances formed, understanding was found, and one day a full peace would be nourished enough to be found too.

Love and honor transcending grief and selfishness. 

 


End file.
